Terra Kirisame
Terra Kirisame is a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Appearance Terra is a young girl with fair skin, long blonde hair and pale blue eyes that hold a distinct brightness in them. She is somewhat short and thin, her youthful face has a luminous, joyful cast, and she is somewhat pretty, although she doesn't stand out very much. In battle, she wears her hair straight except for a pair of tight braids that wrap around the sides of her head and meet in the back, tied off by a purple ribbon, and a hair decoration lie a purple flower adorns the right side of her head. Normally, she dresses in a soft purple corset and pink and gold skirt that is open in the front, a long purple and gold flag with an intricate design in front of her legs. Underneath, she wears purple shorts to facilitate her movements while battling, as well as black tights and half-sleeves over her forearms, and leather boots. She wears detailed gold armor consisting of a breastplate, spaulders with pink fabric hanging out, gauntlets over her forearms, and armor on the left and right of her skirt. In between her spaulders and breastplate, a golden bird-like design is crafted out of gold near her collarbone. Also, on the flag and the golden bird, some blue jewels shaped similarly to raindrops hang. These stones are instilled with magic that allows her wounds to heal more quickly. When dressed casually, she usually wears a red miniskirt, a dark blue jacket with a purple cross-shaped accent going up the buttons and around her waist over a white collared shirt and red tie, and the same leather boots as when she is in battle over long, black socks that go over up over the knee and end with white frills. She also sometimes tucks her hair into a high ponytail when dressed this way. Personality Terra is a kind, sweet girl with a rather astounding and commonly contradicting array of quirks. She is sometimes very shy around strangers and superiors and often reprimands herself for not being able to walk up to other people and make friends, as she is very critical of herself and lacks a bit of self-esteem. Because of this, and her general isolation from people, she is somewhat lonely, feeling she has no one to confide in, no matter how many friends she makes. Although, sometimes, when she is very excited, her shyness melts away and she becomes very hyperactive and talkative to the point of annoyance. However, when speaking to someone she is comfortable around, which many can become if they simply talk with her for a while, she shows that she is very sensitive, intelligent, and fun, and witty, though some find her somewhat annoying. She enjoys sarcasm, ironic humor, and playfully teasing her friends. She can be rather stubborn and seems childish at times, but that doesn't mean she can't be serious when she needs to be, as she often exhibits the maturity and wisdom required for a girl her age, and perhaps even someone older. These clashing sides of her lead some to believe she isn't shy at all, but instead loud and a bit odd. Regardless of where she is or how she's feeling, she's prone to getting lost in her thoughts, letting her eyes fixate on some random spot. Furthermore, regardless of how close she is, to someone, she usually finds it hard to make eye contact with people. Adding to these various sides of her personality, she is somewhat lazy and dislikes work (other than battle). She has what some would call "never worked a day in her life" syndrome, as she is rather unskilled at most jobs besides battle. While she is smart when it counts, she is not always the most observant and can sometimes lack common sense, showing much naivety. She's quite scatterbrained and flighty at times. She has a tendency to become stressed over very little things, and when she is stressed, she can develop headaches and become snappish. She has a strong dislike for people who she finds conceited, but would never act on her dislike because she also worries that she could sound stuck-up at times, too, and is conscious of what she says because of it. Terra also likes deceiving people, in a mischievous way rather than a malicious one, enjoying plans that involve some trickery. To couple with this, she also is skilled at finding loopholes and enjoys exploiting them. She can sometimes be a perfectionist when it comes to something she really cares about, but couldn't care less about perfection in most other cases. When in an uncomfortable position, such as talking to a person she has yet to be acquainted with, she adopts a more formal speech pattern, and she does this when in battle as well, or just to have fun occasionally, as she loves using advanced vocabulary. She is unaccustomed to physical contact from members of the opposite sex, so if a boy gets close to her, she might blush and get noticeably more shy for a moment, especially if said boy is someone she finds attractive, who can cause these effects just by being near her. It should be noted she has never been romantically involved with anybody in any way. Oddly enough, despite her a light social anxieties, she enjoys performing, and, while she has a little bit of stage fright, it's not hard for her to enjoy acting or singing for an audience, and she can quickly become at home while doing so. She can sometimes be noticeably naive, and often has difficulty seeing flaws that people don't make obvious, which occasionally makes it hard for her to know if she can really trust new people. In battle, she prefers not to kill humans, instead simply defeating them and trying to find another way to stop their machinations. When fighting something, or some such important activity, she'll generally act focused and serious, and she'll fight as hard as she can. She also sometimes likes saying things that make her seem "badass" and will not hesitate to speak to evil people with disdain or loathing. Terra also operates on a very fine-tuned moral compass, knowing what is right and wrong and selecting right on most occasions. She can be somewhat self-sacrificing, usually believing that her needs should come second to that of those around her. She has a strong sense of empathy and likes to use it to help her friends sort out their emotions. However, she has difficulty asking for help with her own problems. She doesn't want to impose on anyone, so she often tries to deal with her issues herself. Sometimes she'll even actively hide her pain, though she can't explain why. She has a very strong desire to be a girl that people come to with their problems, but she also wishes for people to notice her own and assist her through them. Terra also is a skilled diplomat in times of strife. When faced with a compliment, she often doesn't quite know how to react without seeming rude, so praise sometimes makes her act nervously for a while. Another defining characteristic of hers is her obsession with anything she finds beautiful, such as flowers, music, and sunsets. She is also an avid reader who composes eloquent poetry and aims to write stories in the future. She almost feels like she's addicted to stories, doing anything she can to find more that pique her interest. Her greatest wish is to be like a hero from a storybook, as their lives seem far more glamorous than her own, but as her life goes on, she is being forced to realize that she might not get the fairy tale life she always hoped for, although such a fact is definitely hard for her to face. History Terra was born into an ordinary family, or so she says.... Her father owned a second-hand shop and was able to support their family well, so it had seemed like Terra would go on to live a charmed life. However, at a young age, the girl had started to love reading books, and through this, she developed a fascination with magic. She desperately wanted to learn how to use it. It seemed so amazing to her, the ability to perform such miraculous feats, and as young as she was, she knew that she wanted only to learn how to use it. Her family, however, did not agree with this. They didn't like magic much at all, and they refused to allow her to learn magic. Even at such a young age, her dreams had already been put to a stop. She slipped into a bit of a depression, unable to function with as much happiness as she once had. Whenever she tried to make an effort toward learning magic, her family would punish her quite severely, and she didn't have very many friends, so there was no one for her to reach out to. She didn't know if she could go on like that. Thus, one day, when she was only ten, Terra simply left. She ran away from them and didn't look back. She would achieve her goals with or without them. She didn't know quite where to go, but that didn't stop her. She just had to get out. In the end, she just wound up having a house built for her on the outskirts of another town she found and liked, just a little bit into the woods. It was a good place for her to be alone when she needed it. A while before then, her parents - perhaps out of guilt or perhaps not - agreed to support her financially, so she was set. She could now study and learn magic, like she'd always wanted. She spent most of the money she didn't use on necessities on books. She even bought some weapons for herself to use. And so the story goes. Or at least, what she's willing to talk about... She continued living this way until the present. She would go into town to shop, maybe hang out with some of the few people there that she called friends, and then she'd go home and practice magic and read. However, there were a few things that were getting to her. Just like when she was little, there was no one she felt she could reach out to when she had problems, and that fact kept making her pretty lonely sometimes, but she shook it off. Also, she had begun to realize that, as a child, she had been leaning too heavily into her novels as an escape. Her magic alone wasn't enough for her. She needed to do something with it. She would always want to lead the lives of the heroes in the stories, but she was having trouble with that desire and what it meant in the real world. She was beginning to realize that she really wasn't happy ordinary life, but she was also realizing that such extraordinary things are as terrible as they are beautiful. Was it really what she wanted? Regardless, there was nothing she could do to change it. She kept living her life, sometimes happy, sometimes sad, like any other normal human being, and whenever she was alone, she'd continue reading and practicing, waiting for the day that some great adventure would come and sweep her off her feet, just like in a story. Whether she truly wanted it to or not... for sometimes, extraordinary things are as beautiful as they are terrible. Abilities Terra possesses a rapier named Polgliam. It's no normal rapier, however, as it was forged from light using magic, rather than being forged normally. Because of this, she is able to charge her blade with light energy, briefly encasing the blade in a soft pink glow to add power and speed to her strikes if she needs to. She can also summon or dispel the sword at will, and it weighs next to nothing. With her rapier, she moves and strikes quickly, but she lacks power and range. To compensate, she can instead dispel the blade between attacks to use light magic for a bit of a boost in range and power at the sacrifice of speed. She can even use her magic to create a bow and arrows instead of her rapier. Also, as a magician, Terra possesses strong magical powers that she manifests mostly through light magic. She's able to use a wide variety of light magic while attacking, but she rarely goes into battle unarmed regardless of that. She also has a bit of ability to use magic other than light magic, elemental and otherwise, but she strongly prefers light, and as such, is quite abysmal at utilizing darkness (not that she ever enjoyed using it anyway). She has talent with other elements as well, such as lightning, fire, wind, and even some healing magic, but light is still her specialty. When consorting with magic of a different element, she typically uses her wand, which hangs from a loop on her hip, to make the use easier. Also, the blue jewels on her clothes are magic stones that make her body recover from wounds at an accelerated rate without the need for her to cast a spell, so while she can still be wounded, she will not need quite as long to recover as a normal person. She is rather quick, but lacks physical strength, however, as evidenced by how light all her weaponry is. She cannot lift very heavy loads, and she is also incredibly light, so she can be grabbed or lifted easily by an opponent. Trivia *On the RWBY Wiki chat where all these characters came from, this character is based on XIIIOerbaDiaVanille. This character also draws much inspiration from Marisa Kirisame of The Touhou Project and Zelda of The Legend of Zelda. *If one were to come close enough to her, they would find that Terra smells of lavender and vanilla. Credits *Character was created by Terra. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters